Lullabies
by SuperFanGirl234
Summary: 5 times Natasha sings the Avengers a lullaby a bonus
1. Steve

**Disclaimer- the characters are NOT mine, I just borrowed them, the video (** **watch?v=_yQpU_73Dv0 )** **is NOT mine either. Enjoy:-)**

* * *

Natasha was pacing the room of the safehouse, she couldn't sleep, the nightmares wouldn't let her. She decided to go to the kitchen and get a drink, yeah, that's what she was going to do.

She carefully opened the door and as silently as possible got out of the room, she didn't want to wake up the supersoldier who, having insisted that she should take the bed, was sleeping on the couch in the living room. She paused for a minute and took a look at Steve, he looked relaxed and almost angelic.

She wondered if he also had nightmares and as if to answer her question Steve started to whimper, his once peaceful face was now filled with pain and suffering. Natasha sat down at the one of the ends of the sofa, she passed her hand through his hair in a soft loving gesture.

Somewhere deep inside her mind a memory of a loving voice singing a lullaby came to her, she opened her mouth and with a soft voice sang to the supersoldier while stroking his golden blonde hair.

Natasha finished singing and realized that Steve was once again sleeping peacefully, she kissed his forehead and watched a small smile form on his face. She stayed with him the rest of the night, the drink long ago forgotten, and stroked his hair every time he seemed perturbed.

When Steve woke up the next morning he felt better than he had been feeling since he woke up after his 70-year nap. He found Natasha drinking coffee and eating doughnuts in the kitchen.

 _"morning Captain, slept well?"_

 _"Yes ma'am, you?"_

 _"Just fine...want a doughnut?"_

They waited for the quinjet to take the back to Stark Tower where the Avengers were currently staying at, they talked about the missions they've had and watched some of the movies Steve hadn't seen yet. Steve did not told her about his nightmares, nor the dream he had about a voice from other world singing him to sleep and getting rid of his pain and nightmares, of course little did he know that Natasha knew about his nightmares and that the voice belonged to her.

She never told him about it, she knew that he didn't want them to know that he had trouble sleeping, she just kept quiet and acted like she didn't have any feelings, or emotions, she would pretend that she didn't care about them, they believed it, she fooled them into thinking that she and the Black Widow were the same, but she couldn't fool herself, she cared about them more than she was willing to admit and it terrified her, after all, feelings were a weakness, they got you killed.

 _Love is for children_.


	2. Thor

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own the characters, the video (** **watch?v=FOFMatY2uwU ) belongs to** **SKalou. Enjoy:-)**

* * *

His mother and [adoptive] brother died, that's all she knew, how? Why? Only Thor knew. He had come back to Earth, or Midgard, he told them what had happened, he did not cry, or gave away what he was feeling. The others thought that he was ok, Natasha did not, she knew better.

Thor had once told them about his mother, Frigga, he said she was kind and loving, she did not judge and had a heart as big as the galaxy. Loki, on the other hand, was a prankster and he was mischievous, Natasha dislike him, hated him even, they all did, but he was Thor's brother.

Natasha understood what it felt to loss a brother, evil or good, crazy or sane, it hurts like hell. Thor acted like he had gotten over it, he would laugh and smile, he was a great actor, but Natasha could see past the act. She could see how broken he was, she could see the sorrow in his eyes, she knew.

She found him, curled up in his bed and sobbing, he kept murmuring. A few minutes ago she had been in bed, trying in vain to sleep when she heard the thunder, she knew that he had fallen, his heart shattered completely, he couldn't get up, he couldn't walk, she would carry him.

She walked and sat on the chair beside his bed, he knew she was there, he kept crying.

 _"He's gone...my brother...he's gone..I should have done something... It was my fault"_

 _"no Thor, you couldn't have done anything, it wasn't your fault"_

 _"he was my brother...do you know how it feels... To loss a brother?."_

 _"Yes, I do"_ he looked up at her, her face was stoic, but something in her eyes told him she was being sincere.

 _"How do you do it?... How do you forget?"_

 _"You don't, you suck it up and carry on"_ he chuckled softly at that, but he kept sobbing, and she let him, she gently stroked his hair and sang to him a lullaby.

Once he was done crying, she wiped his tears and kept singing until he fell asleep. She kissed his cheek and left. Neither of them mentioned it, they didn't talk about it and acted like it hadn't happened, but they both changed a knowing smile the next day at breakfast, the only prove that it had been real.

The others didn't know about it, well, except for Steve, he had watched them, unseen, he had also heard the thunder and went to see if Thor was ok, but Natasha had beaten him to it.

After that, he knew, he knew that Natasha Romanoff was capable of loving and caring, she wasn't heartless.


	3. Tony

**Disclaimer- the characters are NOT mine, I just borrowed them**

* * *

 _Natasha found herself in front of a burning house, no, not a house, an orphanage. She could hear the screams of terrified little girls, she could hear them cry and she could hear them asking for help and worst of all, she could see them, see how the they burned alive or jumped out of windows into the concrete floor. She wanted to help them, to go inside and help them, but she couldn't, she could only watched helplessly as the girls died one after the other and then she jumped. A redhead child no older than 6. There were no tears or fear on her face, there was only the fiery determination to survive. For a second Natasha thought that the girl would hit the floor and die, but the girl landed on the snowbank just beneath her window. There she stood, half buried in the snow, surrounded by fire, ashes and blood. The girl who would become the Black Widow. She looked into Natasha's eyes, she was now clothed in a white tank top and blue shorts, she raised her hand and shoot._

Natasha woke up with a jump, she was screaming and had her gun on her hand, ready to kill anything that moved. It took her a few more minutes to calm herself down and lower her gun. _stupid nightmares_ she murmured as she put on a sweater and went to the kitchen on her floor.

She enjoyed drinking coffee at her own kitchen, the solitude was oddly conforting. Unfortunately she had run out of coffee . Natasha figured out that there was probably some at the kitchen downstairs, Tony liked to call it the "family kitchen." The thought of them being a family made her feel a little warm inside and that terrified her, so she shook the thought away and went to look for her coffee. What she hadn't been expecting was to find someone already there, especially if certain someone was a genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist, who was usually down at the labs and when he did come out he looked tired but satisfied, not shaken and broken like he did now.

He was huddled in a corner of the kitchen, his eyes looked glassy and he was shaking uncontrollably. Natasha felt a lump forming in her thoat. She didn't know what to do.

If Tony had been having a panic attack she could have talked him through it, panic attacks were not something new for her, but he wasn't having one, he was just... breaking and she couldn't fix him, she was too broken.

Steve would have probably helped him, or Bruce, but they weren't at the tower at the time, Steve was with Clint on a mission, Bruce had gone with Thor to see Selvig and Pepper had gone to a meeting in Tokyo. She considered leaving him and going to the gym, he would recover, he wouldn't die,except she couldn't leave him, not after seeing him like this. Natasha found herself sitting beside him, she gently hugged him.

After a few moments he told her in a low breaking voice the cause of his current state. Nightmares. His father beating him, and his mother's funeral. She holder him even tighter after he began sobbing, she whispered conforting words until he calmed down.

Natasha then half carried him to the elevator and to his bed, she helped him undress and into the covers, she would have left right then if he hadn't grabbed her arm and ask her to stay, so she did, she hugged him and sang softly a lullaby, it was sweet and it made him sleepy. She stayed with him until she was completely sure he was asleep , maybe a little longer than that. She would never admit it but she liked the feeling of warmth hugging him gave her, she felt safe and needed, she felt like she was part of a family again. It was wrong. She couldn't have nor be part of a family, but maybe this time she could. _Maybe, just maybe._


End file.
